Love Is Immortal
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ispired by the song "My Immortal." A short Story about Ichigo and Rukia's love for each other. Re-uploaded.


Ichigo x Rukia

My Immortal

Ichigo was back to a normal life. He was no longer connected to the soul society.

But even though it's happened, he still has Kon in his room.

But what's hurting him the most is... "Rukia!"

Karin and Yuzu came in the living room to see Ichigo alone.

"Where is Rukia?" Yuzu asked.

Karin already knew what had happened.

But since Yuzu couldn't understand the world of the soul society...

"She's gone. She's back home." Ichigo said sadly.

Karin wasn't smiling. She and Ichigo shared a frown before Yuzu complained. "But I brought all the ingredients to make pie." She said.

Ichigo stood up and went to his room.

"Sorry Yuzu. But I'll skip dinner tonight." Ichigo said.

He ignored Yuzu's complaining once more about how unhealthy it is to miss a meal and such. But Ichigo didn't care.

All he cared about we sleeping.

Ichigo tried to fall asleep in him own bed but somehow the memories of his friends and the battles he faced came up. And at the center of all those memories...

"Rukia." He really was missing her. But in the end of it all it was for the best.

He never wanted to be a part of it. Every time he tried to get away from it or thought it was over, they brought him back into the mess.

And he fought in every single one.

He almost lost Orihime and himself.

Along with others there was no way he could keep doing it.

Even Uryu saw that.

As the night grew darker Ichigo finally fell asleep.

But in the end of it all. Rukia. The girl who had dragged him into this whole thing. The girl who he saved. Became friends with. Best friends. Who helped him save Orihime. Who was by his side at every turn in the battle. She was always there.

The good and bad. He loved her.

There was no way she could be with him. Or him with her.

She was a soul reaper and he was only a human.

Ichigo woke himself up. Rukia and all the past he tried to leave behind...He couldn't be rid of it.

He wanted a normal life. But was it really going to be possible after everything they've been through?

It hurts too much.

There was nothing Ichigo could do. He made his choice.

He was staying in his world and living his life.

Tears fell from his cheeks. "I'm sorry Rukia. Goodbye."

In the soul society...

Rukia was listening to her brother and childhood friend telling her that Ichigo has left the society.

She felt her heart sinking deep in her chest.

"No!" She screamed.

There was no way her best friend would leave her.

She ran out of the building crying ears she never thought she could.

Rukia was hurting and in pain.

"Why?! Ichigo! Why?" She shouted. She kept on running. Till she finally stop.

Rukia took a long look at herself. Well her hand. She watched it shake like it's the worst thing she's seeing.

She was crying over something so childish. But even though it was, it still hurt like hell.

She understood why. She just couldn't except it.

Time has passed and Rukia hasn't moved from her spot.

"Rukia." Called a voice.

Rukia turned to see Momo standing there.

"Come home. We can talk about this." She said.

Rukia nodded not willing to fight or argue with her.

They headed back to the soul society and Momo fixed them some tea.

"Here." Momo said handing Rukia a cup.

"I know that Ichigo and you are the best of friends, but he is still alive. He has his own life to live. And he wanted to cut loose with us so he could live it." Momo explained.

Rukia already knew all this. It was all her fault that he became a part of her world.

But as the time he saved her, she helped him, and all the other times, she still missed him.

"I know all that. He does have a life. He is alive. I'm dead. We belong in two different worlds." Rukia said.

After what happened with Aizen and then Orihime, there was no way they could forget. Or be forgiven.

"We all will miss him." Momo said last.

Once Rukia finished her tea she headed to her room and lay in bed.

"Ichigo." She said.

It hurt to even say his name. But it was a small comfort to her as well. The memories they had...

"Please remember me." She said out loud. "Never forget me." She slowly drifted off to sleep.

But even though she did...

The memories of them together... Tears formed in her eyes.

Rukia loved him. And she never got her chance to say it. And never will.

Years later.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

Ichigo and Rukia moved on with their lives. But even though they don't see each other... The memories are still there. And they never have forgotten each other.

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

They never had the chance to say the right words. To tell the truth. But maybe this time...they will.

Rukia was in the world of the living hunting a hollow.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted at her.

She got hit and flew across the city.

Rukia hit to road hard.

As she stood up again...

"Rukia." She heard a voice.

Again her memories. This was the spot where she and Ichigo met.

Were they became friends. And later fell in-

"No! I can't do this!" Rukia ran for it. She knew where she was going. She had to do this. Before it was too late.

Ichigo was home after a long day at work. Karin and Yuzu were at school with their friends.

Hearing a knock at the door, Ichigo went over to answer it.

"Ichigo. As he opened the door, a short girl with black hair was standing right there.

"Rukia." He remembered her. How could he ever forget-

"Ichigo. I love you!" She came all this way to say that?

"Rukia." What was he supposed to say? "I love you too, Rukia." He said.

The two were in silent for a moment.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and Ichigo had an arm around her waist and the other in her hair.

They kissed each other. They had been wanting this for so long. Longing for this. For each other...They didn't plan on stopping.

A sweet kiss was filled with years of passion being held back for years. Ichigo picked her up and headed up the stairs.

This wasn't going to be the end. Just the start of something that has been on hold for way too long.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia didn't say a word. Just looking at him was all she needed.

And slowly undoing her own shirt.

"We can't go back from this." Ichigo warned her.

"I don't care! Ichigo. Please. Love me." She whispered.

Ichigo kissed her again. They weren't stopping. They headed down the road were you can never come back from. And they didn't care anymore.

"I love you Ichigo." Rukia said.

"I love you too." Ichigo said to her.

Their love. That's what makes them Immortal.

The End


End file.
